Miranda (Character)
You may have been looking for Miranda (TV Series). 'Miranda '''is the main character around which the TV series of the same name revolves and is played by Miranda Hart. She is the only daughter of Penny and Charles. Biography Before the series Miranda was born to Penny and Charles in England. Miranda attended boarding school, like many middle and upper class British children, where her health teacher showed video showing a pool of swimmers that resembled sperm and egg. She attend boarding school with Tilly, Fanny, Gary, and Stevie all of whom were only 8 years of age at the time they began attending, however Stevie was a few years older than the rest of them and soon transferred to a public school. However, Miranda and Stevie kept in touch. She shared a dorm with Tilly and Fanny when they were 9 years old. Gary attended an all boys boarding school that partnered up with Miranda's boarding school. The two schools merged for secondary school. Miranda first became sexually attracted to Gary once they were in university, but was friends with him in primary and secondary school. Miranda She desperately wants to fit in with her her old chums, by getting a boyfriend and married like her friends. Unfortunately she doesn't handle sex well. When her old french teacher (played by Peter Davison, famous for portraying the 5th incarnation of the Doctor in British Sci-fi series ''Doctor Who), ''comes over and has sex with Stevie (who is one of his favorite students in the evening classes he teaches), Miranda freaks out to know that they made out on several pieces of her living room furniture. Considering this she has a crush on Gary (an old friend and next door neighboring business) and they've made a treaty that if they are both still single by the time they're 35 or 55, they'll get married. However this, Gary has had a series of girlfriends through the Series. At the end of "The Final Curtain", Miranda and Gary get married after calling off their engagement the episode before. Personality '' '' Coming from a upper class background, Miranda is always failing to live up to her parents' and old school friends' expectations. Miranda is actually content with going at her own pace in life, despite her mother's constant attempts to find her a husband. Miranda is a fun, easily irritable yet easily amused lady who finds herself in awkward situations, often leading to her embarrassing herself in front of others or sometimes being arrested. This can be seen in ''Just Act Normal, where she tells of an event in which she bought a child an ice-cream that was dropped. The tale goes through many sub-plots before having her arrested as impersonating a teacher. This often happens within the series. In an attempt to break the tension in awkward or embarrassing situations, Miranda tends to spontaneously sing as she is nervous. She often uses Improvisation, in awkward verbal situations. Physical appearance Described as "a bit unusual" by colleague Stevie, Miranda is extremely tall (6'1") with short, about jaw-length, dark brown hair and brown-hazel eyes. She is called "massive" and overweight on various occasions throughout the series, although characters such as Michael Jackford, Danny, Rupert, "Cucumber" Charlie, Gary and various unnamed partygoers, as well as possibly Edmund DeTorri, have all seemed to find Miranda attractive. Relationships *Stevie - Miranda owns a joke shop with her best friend Stevie as manager. Although the two of them are the best of friends, they often find themselves competing in bizarre challenges and also find themselves battling for men. They are also roommates. Stevie often acts as an older sister figure to Miranda. Stevie eventually quits the Joke shop and both and Miranda break down. They make up while running away from evening classes with Penny and Tilly *Gary - Gary who Miranda is quite taken by and through both series, we see their relationship fluctuate until eventually reaching a high, which ends in a dramatic season finale where Gary proposes to Miranda as a result of Mike proposing before him. Gary officially propose to Miranda, when he runs after her to her shop, after getting some crisp rings to propose with. Miranda accepts the proposal and Gary is her Fiancée and eventually becomes her husband in the finale after a whirlwind romance. *Tilly- Miranda also lives nearby to Tilly, an old 'school friend' of hers. In the beginning, Penny, Miranda's mother, would often try to force Miranda into lying about the success of her life to impress both Tilly and her mother, whom is constantly patronizing Penny about the state of her daughter. An prime example of this would be Job in series 1 in which Miranda lies about her occupation to gain the approval of Tilly and make herself seem as though she's accomplished "impressive" things. Although she finds Tilly and her ways very annoying, the two of them are very close and Miranda will go far to protect her from an "unfaithful" fiancée. *Clive - Miranda's shop is next door to the Cafe and is owned by Clive. He is a good friend of Stevie, Miranda and Gary. *Mike, Miranda's boyfriend in Series 3. Miranda puts on a mask when she's with Mike to be the perfect girlfriend. However when Miranda comes out and shows her real self, Mike reveals that he still loves her. Stevie and the reoccurring Customer help Miranda to realize that she loves Mike but she's not in love with him, she's in fact in love with Gary even though they've been "just friends" through out the series. Mike proposes after Miranda accidentally says that she loves him, when she was trying to say it to Gary and break up with Mike. Miranda eventually declines Mike's proposal and gets engaged to Gary and later get married. *Danny- Arriving in the episode The New Me, Danny was the stand-in chef at the café during Gary's time in Hong Kong. He asked Clive if anyone was free to show him around, and was told (falsely) that Miranda was the only single woman in town. Upon overhearing Miranda, as "Sandy" renouncing men, he asked her out on a date and the two returned to the flat above the Joke Shop. However, Miranda discovered Penny hiding out at her flat after unofficially leaving Charles. Danny tried to kiss Miranda but, still unbeknownst to him, Miranda spotted Penny unable to leave, and awkwardly kicked Danny out of the flat. The next day, the two kissed in the café, impressing Tilly and Stinky. However, they ended their relationship after Gary returned to the U. K. and Danny left for Birmingham. * * * * Gallery Mirandamain.png Mirandacomic.jpg Miranda's pineapple dance studio.jpg Mike and Miranda.jpg Miranda and Stevie- A brief encounter.jpg Mirandagaryseries3.png Miranda series3 (1).jpg Miranda hart series3.jpg Miranda 1.jpg Miranda 2.jpg Miranda 3.jpg Miranda.jpg Miranda episode 0206b.jpg Miranda episode 0205.jpg Miranda miranda.jpg Penny+Miranda.jpg Miranda+Stevie.jpg MirandaWDressRunning.png MirandaBridalSale.png Miranda'sDanceStudio2.png Miranda'sDanceStudio.png Miranda'sfather.png Miranda 1781397b.jpg Miranda s1-large.png Mirandagarylarge.png Mirandalarge.png Miranda-hart-bbc2-006.jpg Trivia *During series 2 she revealed that she had only been on one date. * She ends up in many awkward situations that get her in trouble because people misunderstand the situation. * She got engaged with a crisp ring (Monster Munch). * Both of Tilly's male friends were/are obsessed with her. * Despite Charlie being engaged to Tilly, he still has a thing for Miranda. * She broke up with her boyfriend Michael. * The only perfume she's used is Febreze. * She is possibly pregnant after her and Gary's romance night, the night of Gary and her being officially engaged. The two may have had sex, though it's unclear. It is also possible that Miranda is pregnant because of the timing of the episodes it would be too early to tell if she was pregnant or not between "I Do, But To Who" and "The Final Curtain". * Miranda, in series 2, reveals she hasn't had sex for 3 years, therefore she's had a previous relationship other than Gary and Michael. However it could have just been a one night stand or the result of a party hangover. * Miranda almost always wears a black bra and black underwear when it is seen on screen. * Miranda loves to make Veg-ta-pals, giving vegetables faces and names, as well as friends made of fruit. * She had a vacuum (Hoover) called Gary. * She had a grapefruit friend named Gordon and a Butternut squash named "Mr.Butternut". She also dressed an eggplant and named it Aubrey. * She hates running and instead prefers galloping. * However in "It Was Panning", she runs faster than Stevie when running from Penny and Tilly. * She has to hold her breasts when running, as she describes it looks like she's smuggling ferrets under her armpits. * Her breasts apparently weigh a lot, as she once weighed them to see how much they'd cost to post. * When she was 12, she ended up in a class of children who had been in public school before attending boarding school, who had weird nicknames. * Her mother claims that Miranda farts every time she stands up. * She was born naturally, hence her mother's constant complaints of giving birth to Miranda. * She was born weighing about 10 lbs (4.5 kg). * She is 6ft 1 inch tall. * She describes Stevie as a "tiny little weirdo". * On her bucket list, she listed 1) Marry Gary 2) Have Gary's children. * Miranda and Penny are the only main characters in the series that don't have a confirmed surname. It's possible they're surname is "Hart", but it doesn't count as it has never been confirmed on screen or behind the scenes. Age The series happens over a span of 5 years, and Miranda reveals she was born in 1974, however the setting spans only about 1 year. In the first series, Miranda reveals she is 34. Later, Miranda says her age is 35. Miranda often says "34 is not mid 30s, it's late 20s". Miranda mentions being in love with Gary for 14 years, making her 20 when she started to be attracted (She revealed this in the series when she was age 34), however she has known him since primary school years.